


I want it that way...

by kinkykitsune



Series: Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykitsune/pseuds/kinkykitsune
Summary: I'm writing this to get back in the groove to write the next chapter of, "Love is a lot like Drowning."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830907
Kudos: 8





	I want it that way...

Stiles knew that life was over the moment that he sat down at the popular kid's table on the first day of senior year. Don't get him wrong he was excited as all get out, but his heart was beating a mile a minute and he was unsure as to why he was called over. After years of going to the same school and sharing the same classes, he couldn't remember the last time one of them spoke to him out of necessity. 

Stiles found himself on the recieving end of twelve pairs of eyes.


End file.
